


City of Stars

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Actors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Singing, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You and Tom recently broke up, but an unexpected reunion might turn things around.





	City of Stars

Tom and you had decided to take some time off from your relationship six months ago, and even though he didn’t believe in breaks, his love for you was so real you could make him believe tigers were herbivores. 

During that time, your new book was releasing and he was promoting Avengers: Infinity War, so maintaining your relationship had become a hard task. 

But you’d realised something a few days ago. 

That evening, you were on your way to the bar you frequented with your best friends and sometimes with Tom before the breakup. 

“I miss him,” you confessed to your friends, one in each side of you. “I miss him so much.” 

You entered the bar looking down, sighing. Alex put an arm around you and smiled softly. “Mmm… (Y/N)?” Kat called. 

“What?” You looked up and your eyes widened. 

“Still miss him?” 

Your heartbeat sped up. Tom was there, sitting at a table with fellow cast mates you’d met a year ago: Benedict Cumberbatch, Letitia Wright, Elizabeth Olsen and Sebastian Stan. 

He was laughing. God, you’d missed the sound of his laugh. So pure and genuine. So glorious to your ears. He’d grown his beard, something you found extremely attractive… Who were you kidding? He looked attractive in any look. 

“Holy shit,” you murmured. 

“Yeah, holy shit, indeed,” Kat replied. “Do you mind if I go ask for an autograph?”

“Kat!” Alex reprimanded her. 

“What?” 

You gulped when your eyes met his. They were still so blue.  **The bluest eyes to ever blue** , Kat had joked once, and she wasn’t lying. Still so blue and beautiful and holy. 

You sighed and sat on a stool at the bar. “Vodka martini. Three olives,” you requested. 

The familiar bartender sighed. “So you saw him, huh?” 

“Oh, definitely,” Kat said, sitting to your right and Alex to your left. “Three pals walk into a bar and see the Avengers. Kinda hard to miss.” 

“You bet,” the guy said, leaving your drink in front of you. “Girls?”

“The same for me,” Alex said. 

“I’ll have a beer.” Kat nodded and looked at you, eating the olives of your drink. “What are you gonna do?” 

Your phone vibrated in the pocket of your jacket and you pulled it out. 

**Tom** :  _you want us to leave?_

Your friends looked over your shoulder. “Oh, shit,” Alex said and turned around, gaining a crooked smile from Tom. 

**You** :  _no. Stay._  

“I said I’d get him back, right?” You stated. “So that’s what I do. I just… need a plan.” 

You looked around. The jazz band was on their break, so the piano was free in a corner of the bar. You noticed Elizabeth was waving at you and you waved back, Letitia giving you a smile. 

“I have an idea,” you announced. 

“You need to drink your martini for it?” Alex asked you. 

“No… okay, maybe a sip.” 

You drank half of the martini in a shot and got up, swallowing the alcoholic drink that tasted bitter in your tongue and acid in your throat. 

“Wish me luck.” 

You began to walk away. “Go get him, girl!” Kat exclaimed and got close to Alex to whisper, “What the hell is she gonna do?” 

Meanwhile, Tom looked at his empty glass of scotch, seeing the ice cubes move within its walls. Sebastian had a hand on his shoulder to offer support. 

“Tom?” Benedict called for him. He lifted up his eyes and they went straight to you… but you weren’t at the bar anymore. “I thought you said she didn’t play any instruments.” 

Tom frowned and he looked to where the instruments of the band were, his eyes landing on the piano. You were sitting there, your fingers sensing the keys, no sound coming out yet. 

“She can’t,” he replied, frowning. “She only knows one song in the piano…” 

And as your fingers started playing it softly, he realised. 

Your song. 

City of Stars was playing in pauses, you being careless on purpose. You’d learned to play it after you’d danced to it the night you watched the musical. Then, you two had learned to play it together. And sing it together. 

Tom smiled, his heart all warm and fuzzy. “If I may…,” Tom excused himself, standing up from his chair. 

“Oh God, yes,” Elizabeth said, the excitement for her friend rising on her being. 

Walking towards you felt like an eternity for Tom. It made him remember the first time you two met: you were making a delivery from the publishing house you worked for at the time to the comic book store he was signing autographs at with Chris Hemsworth. 

When you asked for a signing, it was like time stopped. Somehow, when he was with you, time was just a concept and never enough. 

“Good evening,” he said. 

God, his voice. His velvet, laced voice. “Hey,” you greeted him.  

“You mind if I join you?” He asked, referring to the empty spot on the bank.  

“Not at all.” Tom unbuttoned his coat when he sat, placing a hand on the keys but without playing. “Care to do the honors?” 

He smiled. “Not at all.” 

Tom started with the first five keys and you followed along, keeping up with the notes of the song. Then he began singing, and his voice took you down memory lane. 

_“I felt it from the first embrace I share with you…”_  
 _“That now, our dreams, may finally come true,”_  you sang, your part initiating. 

Tom asking to get your book signed, you two stopping to hear a violin play in the streets of New York during vacation; the first kiss you two shared, this one under the rain. 

“You’re really recording this?” Alex asked Kat. When she didn’t get a response, she spoke again, “Send it to me once it’s done.” 

_“To look in somebody’s eyes, to light up the skies…,_ ” your voices merged.  

You picking up one of his FaceTime calls at one in the morning because he had to go to the set and time difference sucked, him encouraging you to aim higher than ever before, you being his number one fan. 

_“A voice that says I’ll be here, and you’ll be alright…”_

When he’d hold you as you fell asleep crying, when you’d comfort him during those times fame was too much, when you’d eat ice cream in front of the TV to lift up each other’s spirits. 

_“City of stars, are you shining just for me?”_  While he sang, his eyes never left yours. He knew the keys by heart.  _“City of stars…”_

You took a deep breath, your chest hurting of so much love.  _“You’ve never shone so… bright… ly.”_

When you’d played the last keys, the entire bar erupted. Claps, shouts and whistling; the two latter being most from your friends, the bartender and those who knew at least one of you. 

“You still remember,” Tom spoke after the noise died down. 

“I don’t think I can ever forget,” you said, honesty in your tone. “I… I realised something.”

“What’s that?” Tom asked, an expecting frown in his face. 

“You’ll always have a new movie coming out… I’ll always have a new book coming out, until we retire and something tells me it’s not going to be anytime soon.” Tom chuckled to the last statement. “Press tours are part of our lives, and doing them without your support… it’s just…”

“Terrible,” he finished the sentence. 

“Yeah,” you replied, nodding and a soft smile on your face. “We’re a team. Teams require teamwork. Effort.”

“We are? Like… present tense?” 

You nodded. “I’d like to return to your life… if you’ll have me.” 

“Oh, love.” He put a hand on your neck and he gave you a longing look. “You never left.” 

You kissed. Your hand was on his forearm, and a smile crawled to your face when you heard the unholy noises your two best friends were making, gaining laughs and claps from Tom’s castmates. 

You laughed when you separated and looked at the girls, Kat with her phone out and a giant smile on her face. “I can’t believe you’re recording this!” 

“I’m playing it at your wedding!” 

“Oh!” Letitia exclaimed. “Could you send it to me, please?” 

Kat froze for a second. “Hell yeah she will!” Alex responded and Kat nodded furiously. 

Still at the piano, you were laughing as Tom chuckled. You put a hand on his cheek. “God, I missed you. We’re never taking a break, like, ever again,” you sentenced. 

“I’m okay with that,” he answered, smiling widely. “Do you… want to…?” He began the sentence, signalizing the entrance of the bar. 

“Oh, yeah. Let’s get out of here.” You grabbed his hand, yours knowing by instinct exactly how to intertwine your fingers with his and went to the table of his castmates. “Sorry, fellas. He’s mine for the night.”

“Oh, keep him,” Sebastian replied. 

“Yeah,” Letitia said. “No problem.” Benedict nodded. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Tom said his goodbyes. 

You turned to your friends. “I’ll see you girls tomorrow?” 

“Most definitely,” Kat answered. 

Alex smiled. “Nice to have you back, Tom.”

Tom looked into your eyes. “Nice to be back, ladies.” 

And as Tom and you left the bar holding hands and got into his car, Alex and Kat raised their glasses for you two. 

“For no more holes in our ship,” Alex toasted. 

“Amen, sis!” 

The bartender joined in on the toast, Alex hearing how Elizabeth invited them to their table. 


End file.
